Baby, I see your tears
by Jessimischa
Summary: Life can be so cruel. With the world at their feet 4 friends are thrown in the path of lifes greatest challenge. Quick, major, Finchel secondary.


**A/N: I own nothing. I hope you enjoy my fic though :)**

The headlights were speeding towards her, yet everything was slow. She couldn't believe she had time to think, to weigh up what chance there was of survival. She looked at the driver he was trying to turn the vehicle away from the oncoming car a pained expression on his face, he knew it was coming too. She watched him take the quickest glance at his front seat passenger, his wife, she could have sworn she saw his heartbreak. He knew his chances of survival were higher, the car wasn't going to impact on his side, and there was nothing he could do to change it. How he wished he could change it.  
Closing her eyes she braced for the impact. This could be her final moment. She willed her body to be strong, to keep itself safe and then waited for the inevitable.

x

Watching the boys play the carnival games was always a site to see. Rachel could probably fill a room with bears she'd made Finn win her and tonight was no different. Currently they were towing 3 bears each and Quinn had insisted that was enough, there was one more game to be played though and this one was special. It had all been arranged prior. Puck slipped the Carni man a $100 bill and whispered a thank-you.  
He was fishing for a rubber duck, but not just any rubber duck, the one he needed to get had a red bow around its neck.  
Quinn was handing out her directions, as Rachel and Finn snuggled and giggled in the back ground.  
"Don't go for that one Puck, they put that one in there to make you want it, it won't have a good prize"  
Puck chuckled slightly "trust me, it will have an awesome prize in it"  
He managed to hook his rod onto the duck and lifted it out of the water to check it's prize. Finn gave the carni man a nod.  
"Well look at that, you've won a prize" the man said.  
Quinn smiled politely at the man, expecting him to return with a plastic slinky or something equally cheap, instead he came back with a bouquet of roses.  
"You're a lucky lady" he told Quinn as she looked at Puck confused.  
"What is going on?" she asked.  
Puck ignored the question and shook the duck in his hand, it made a rattling sound.  
"Sounds like there is something in here" he grinned.  
Quinn looked over to Finn and Rachel who were smiling from ear to ear.  
"Puck?"  
Puck pulled the plug out of the Duck and shook its contents into his hand, careful to keep it from Quinn's sight.  
"Puck what are you doing?"  
Bending down on one knee Puck looked up to the beautiful woman in front of him. They'd overcome a lot to get where they are now, but here they were, they were happy with a full life ahead of them and now it was time to make everything complete.  
"Quinn. You know I'm not the best when it comes to explaining my feelings, but if there is anything I am sure of in life it is you. I do not want to spend my life with anyone but you. Would you let me try to spend my life making you as happy as you have made me?" Puck unclenched his fist to reveal a ring, "Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"  
Quinn studied her surroundings. She'd noticed a large amount of people had stopped to watch, she saw Rachel bouncing with excitement and Finn beaming. She looked back to Pucks nerved face, still bent on one knee, sweat had begun to develop on his forehead. Dropping her bouquet she leaped forward onto Puck.  
"Yes!" she cried as Puck tried to keep them from falling backwards.  
Claps and congratulations came from the bystanders as Puck slipped on the ring.

"Come on guys, we have celebratory dinner reservations." Rachel called.  
"You were in on this?" Quinn questioned.  
"Of course"  
"I just can't believe you managed to keep this from me."  
"Hey I'm not THAT bad" Rachel protested.  
"And she had me keeping an eye on her" Finn added.  
Rachel gave him a quick nudge to the hip before taking the lead back to the car.

Falling behind Quinn clutched onto her new fiancés arm.  
"Celebratory dinner reservations? How'd you know I say yes?"  
"Because you love me so darn much" Puck teased giving her ribs a tickle. "Do you like it?" he asked ushering towards the ring.  
"It is perfect, thank-you" she leant up to kiss his cheek before jumping in the car.

x

The scene of the accident was shocking. The car they were travelling in was nothing short of a crumbled mess. Glass and debris littered the ground as the horrified onlookers watched by the road side. The night was alight with red and blue flashes, sirens were echoing down the streets.  
"We're losing him" One of the paramedics shouts whilst attending a mangled body.  
A woman is loaded into the back of an ambulance and taken from the scene this is quickly followed by a man. 3 bodies are still at the scene. One dead, two critically injured.  
It was on the news that night, both in New York and Lima, Ohio. "4 young adults fight for their lives tonight after a driver ran a stop sign and ploughed into their vehicle. Police have reason to believe alcohol was involved. A man in his 20's died at the scene."  
Friends and family were hoping in cars, and on planes to reach the victims. Not knowing if they'd be alive by the time they arrived. The only thing they could do was hope.


End file.
